From document US 2009/0204102 A1 a method is for instance known for using a needle assembly for an intradermal injection. There, a drug delivery device is provided including a needle cannula and a limiter surrounding the needle cannula. The device further includes a skin engaging surface on the limiter, wherein the limiter is movable from a first position in which an elongated portion of the needle cannula is exposed for access to a medication vial, to a locked second position in which the limiter is not movable from the second position to the first position. In said second position, the needle tip extends beyond the skin engaging surface a distance of about 3 min or less. This particular needle assembly requires mutual interaction of various mechanical components in order to provide a required locking or stopper mechanism.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rather simple and efficient means to facilitate intradermal injection, in particular by making use of conventional injection devices like syringes or pen-type injectors. Moreover, the solution should be cost efficient in production and should serve as an extension or as an additional module to be coupled with existing injection devices for preparing and/or adapting the same for intradermal injection purposes.